The Other Journey
by kibudo8
Summary: a story about four unknown friends that are great heroes but are overshadowed by the legend red. we soon find out that red and blue weren't the only great trainers. join me and my characters on an adventure you wont soon forget! PLEASE REVIEW! IM UP TO ANY IDEAS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Other Journey.

Did you ever think, is Red the only trainer that conquered the Kanto journey? Was he everywhere team rocket was? That there had to be other amazingly strong trainers? Then you were correct! This is the story of the unknown Heroes.

It was a cool autumn day as Lance Gemstone woke up he was ten and was about to start his Pokémon journey. He was average height with curly sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. He had female attention without wanting it a lot and it was mostly because of his toned body and nice smile. Today was his 10th birthday but it was really overshadowed by his journey starting. He lived in a large house in pewter city with his mom, dad and younger sister. Today he was going to get his pokedex and starter Pokémon. He wasn't very interested in any of them but knew he would have to make a choice when the time came. He got dressed and packed his backpack and put on his signature brown jacket. Because of his jacket people often called him brown including his family at times. He went down the stairs and was intercepted by his seven year old crying sister. She was the complete opposite of him as she had brown hair and grayish green eyes. Lance frowned and bent down to his sisters' level. "What's wrong Tiffany?" he asked sincerely. Tiffany looked up at him crying "I'm gonna miss you lance…" she said trough sniffles. Lance smiled and hugged his sister "don't worry I'll call home all the time" he said with a smile. She sniffled and nodded and held his hand as they went to the kitchen to see their mom frying bacon and trying not to look at them. Lance sighed and said "mom?" at that moment his mom broke down and began to cry. Lance quickly caught her and helped her up. "It's ok, we all knew this day was coming.." he said soothingly. She nodded and gave him the biggest hug ever. His mom and he looked exactly alike going to the finest detail. He left his sister with his mom and went to the back yard to say bye to the dozens of Pokémon his mom had since she was a breeder. He said bye to Eevee's and its many evolutions, to the houndours and houndooms, to the poochyena and mightyena, to the gastlys and haunters, rattatas and raticates, mankeys and abras, growlithes and arcanines. Lance then walked to the front of the house to where his dad was in his office; his dad was a Pokémon scientist and was currently working on what the bottom of a diglett looks like. His dad looked up and smiled warmly, he was who his sister got her looks from. "Are you ready?" his dad said in a soft voice. Lance nodded and hugged his dad. Before he left the room his dad stooped him and gave him a pokeball. "I almost forgot, I caught him for you because I know that you didn't like any of the starters Pokémon." He said with a grin. Lance let out the Pokémon and a Sandshrew came out and smiled at lance. Lance hugged his dad as he loved ground and rock types. He picked up the Sandshrew and told him that they were going the strongest partners.

Elliot Ivy woke up from a brutal punch in the chest. His eyes snapped open as he coughed in a desperate attempt to gain back the breath that was stolen from him. As he held his stomach with a wince and was panting he looked up at his large and muscular dad that was staring down at him with a genuine smile. "Rise and shine! Time for you to go on a journey my friend!" his dad said with a large smile. Elli (nickname) managed a smile knowing that his dad didn't mean him any harm. "Thanks papi, I'll get ready in a bit." He said as he yawned quickly getting over the pain. His dad nodded and left the room. Eliot got out of his bed and looked out his window to see the beautiful city of Fuchsia looking right back at him. He smiled warmly and went to the bath room to get freshened up. He was a bit over average with height and was way more muscular then his age should've let on. He had medium length hair that was black with traces of purple going through it. Today was his tenth birthday but he didn't care, all he wanted to do was get ready, say good bye to his dad and hurry to pallet town to get his Bulbasaur. Once he was ready he walked out of his room with his backpack on and went straight to the kitchen to eat some toast and drink some milk with his dad. His mom had died while was giving birth to him so it was just him and his dad who was a martial arts teacher in fuchsia. Before he left he had a wordless hug with his dad and before he walked out of his house he looked back at his dad and said "thanks dad, for everything… you're my hero and I'm going to beat the Pokémon league just for you." His dad nodded fight back tears and Elliot left to start his journey

Sebastian static woke up as light waves pierced through his blinds on his window. He yawned and smiled brightly. Today was not only his birthday but the day he was going to leave Vermillion city to head out on his journey. He quickly got up and started fixing up his bag while brushing his teeth at the same time. He liked to multi task because he believed that life was too short. He was a below average height boy with electric blue and yellow hair. He got dressed quickly and combed his hair and before he left his room he stopped to take a look at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe it; he was actually going to start his journey today. He dreamt about this day his whole life. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he walked out of his room and to the kitchen to see his two sisters sitting at the table. They weren't really his sisters; they were an adoptive makeshift family. Jeannette his older "sister" who acted as the mom of the family was only seventeen but was responsible for the family. She looked nothing like him with brown hair and brown eyes. Anybody else would've thought she was completely and utterly beautiful but he just saw her as his sister. Grace his younger sister who was six didn't look like him either. She had red hair and lots of freckles on her face. She was sniffling on Jeanette's knees as she looked at him. He smiled and hugged her warmly and also kissed his older sister on the cheek and said happily "what's for breakfast?" it wasn't until then that he realized that she was crying as well. He smiled and hugged both of them telling them not to worry. After breakfast he hugged them again before he left Jeannette stopped him and gave him a pokeball. "Lt. Surge said he wanted you to have him." Lt. Surge was the gym leader for Vermillion city and was also Sebastian's idol. He had helped Jeannette get a house to live with Sebastian and grace. He wanted to be exactly like Lt. Surge and loved electric Pokémon. When he opened up his pokeball he saw a cute pichu come out. He smiled widely and picked up pichu as he left the house. "Let's start our journey together!" he said as he left.

In Lavender town stood a large gated mansion. In one of the rooms of the mansion a boy lay asleep soundly. A man in a suit walked into his room and gently shook the boy to wake him up. "Yes Johnson, what is it?" The boy asked a tad bit groggily. "Excuse me for waking you up from your slumber sire but I do believe today is the day you go on your Pokémon journey." The man said formally. "And by the way… Happy birthday sire." The man added with a smile. The boy stretched and sat up with a small yawn. He had long white hair and piercing gray eyes. Percival Common was a bit tall and skinny with muscle around the bone. He got out of his double king sized bed and hugged Johnson. "Thank you Johnson. I almost forgot today was my birthday." He said with a smile and went to the bathroom. Johnson took the moment that Percival was in the bathroom to wipe away a tear that he had accumulated. Percival got freshened up with his family's pet, a Zigzagoon. He pets the raccoon Pokémon while he combed his hair. "I'm gonna miss you buddy..." he said to his lifelong friend. The Zigzagoon smiled sadly and cuddled up to his hand. Percival then left his en suit bathroom to his bedroom to see many maids and butlers holding up his backpack, clothes and many gadgets. He puts on his clothes while hugging each maid and butler. He puts his watch and shoes while also hugging maids and butlers. He then gets to Johnson who has his backpack and his signature white scarf. He puts on his backpack and Johnson helps him with his scarf. He hugs Johnson longer than anyone else as he cries a bit. He leaves the room and walks down his stairs to see his dad holding his crying mom in his hands. He moves more swiftly down the stairs and hugs them both tightly. He says his goodbyes and before he leaves his dad stops him. His dad sends him a pokeball and Percival catches it. "It was Johnson's idea" his dad said with a smile. Percival looked up the stairs to see Johnson smiling down at him. Percival opened up the pokeball to see his best friend Zigzagoon pop out and jump up to hug him. Percival grinned and hugged his parents and Johnson one last time. He left the house and got into a carriage pulled by two rapidash heading towards pallet town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lance walked out of his house and when he looked to his front yard he saw his three best friends standing there waiting for him. There was also a carriage that looked like it could hold eight people comfortably parked in front of his house. It was drawn by two rapidash with a man feeding them apples. He walked up to his friends with a smile. "What are you guys doing here? I thought I was gonna wait in pallet town for all of you to get there." Lance asked. "I thought that was the plan to until I saw Percival ride up next to me in his carriage and gave me a lift." Elliot said with a grin. "Same here, they were waiting at my door when I was leaving." Sebastian added. "I saw the speed the rapidash could do so I said why not speed up the process? They'll leave though after we make it to pallet town." Percival said with a smirk. Lance shrugged and smiled "then let's get going!" he said with a grin while racing his friends to the carriage.

As they pass through digletts cave they start talking about how their days have been so far. Sebastian Lance and Percival send out Sandshrew, Zigzagoon, and pichu. The Pokémon played in the carriage while the boys talk. "So you guys know what type of Pokémon you wanna stay in the range in? I'm striving for poison. That's why I'm getting Bulbasaur." Elliot said with a smile. "Im going for ground and rock types." Lance said proudly while petting Sandshrew. "We all know that brown, I'm going for electric types." Sebastian said while giving pichu thumbs up. "The obvious and logical chose for any smart trainer is to specialize in normal type Pokémon." Percival said without looking up from his book. Elliot flicked him in the head while rolling his eyes. "Don't be a snob." He said playfully. Out of nowhere the ground under the carriage suddenly collapses and the carriage gets stuck. "What the heck was that?" drake asked in a concerned tone. "I don't know but let's get out of here." Elliot said as he pulled himself out of the carriage. He helped the others out and when he turned he saw dozens of diglett and dugtrio staring angrily at them. The boys all hesitated by just the sheer amount of them all. "Was it you guys that dug that hole under our carriage?" lance asked angrily. He was answered with a diglett sending a sand attack straight into his face. "AHH!" he exclaimed loudly as his eyes started to burn. Sandshrew saw this and got upset and attacked the diglett with a scratch attack. "Elli go and help out Marvin and the rapidash to get out of that hole!" Percival commanded as he got ready to defend his friends. The diglett and dugtrio weren't happy that Sandshrew had attacked one of their own. One of the dugtrio shot a tri attack at Sandshrew. "Pichu use thundershock!" Sebastian said loudly. Pichu jumped in front of Sandshrew and canceled out the attack with a shock of electricity. Drake got up brushing the left of sand out of his eyes. "Thanks guys… now let's show these bullies they messed with the wrong trainers." Drake said with a grin. One of the digletts buried itself underground then popped up right under pichu sending him flying. "Zigzagoon, use tackle!" Percival commanded. Zigzagoon ran at the diglett and tackled him hard sending him crashing through the ground. Sandshrew, zigzagoon, and pichu continued to fend off the digletts and dugtrio until the carriage was out and one of the rapidash used flamethrower on the digletts. Sebastian, lance and Percival quickly called back their Pokémon and rushed into the carriage as the rapidash galloped out of the cave. "You guys ok?" Elliot asked as he saw the beads of sweat on his friends' faces. "We would have been toast if it weren't for our Pokémon" lance said with a grin. "Man I can't wait to get mine!" Elliot commented happily. They came out of digletts cave trough a secret passage the Common family had made to bypass viridian forest. As they came out of the forest, the Rapidash trotted trough route two, not in a hurry as much. The boys talked about what had just happened and why the diglett family had attacked them. "Maybe they were just cranky…" Elliot said as they arrived in viridian city. The boys tried not to look too much because they wanted it to be their first time when they officially went on their journey. They then went along route one seeing trainers camping out there from the day that had passed. "I wonder if any of them are a threat..." lance said with a smirk. "Shut up brown, anybody can beat you." Sebastian said with a snicker. "Wanna test that theory? I do have a type advantage you know?" lance retorted with a snort. "Please... both of you are incapable of strategy… ill be surprised if you can catch a Pokémon." Percival said calmly. Lance and Sebastian just stoke their tongues out at him. Percival just winked back. Elliot just burst out laughing. They then made it into pallet town. It was a very small town as they could see every building from where they were. They passed a few houses, a pokemart and the pokelab. They then stopped and parked the rapidash to the side of a pokecenter. The get out of the carriage and go to the front desk. "Hi my name is Percival common… I have a reservation for a suite with five rooms and three baths." He said as he smiled at the nurse. "Yes, here you are! Your room number 368." Nurse joy said with a smile. The boys took their packs to the room and gazed in awe at the interior of the suite. It was unimaginably huge. The boys chose their rooms and left their packs their as they went to the food court of the center. Lance got nachos, Percival got ramen, Elliot got calamari, and Sebastian got a BLT sandwich. They let out their Pokémon and gave them some pokefood the nurse had lent them. After the Pokémon finished eating Sandshrew laid on one of the booths and fell asleep while pichu and zigzagoon played around. "Today was crazy!" lance said as he took a bite of his nachos. "We haven't even started our journey yet!" Elliot said as he drank from his soda. "We seem to have a knack for attracting trouble." Percival said with a chuckle as he calmly sipped his ramen. "I can't wait until tomorrow." Sebastian said between mouthfuls. All of them nodded in agreement. The finished eating and recalled their Pokémon and went up to their rooms as they said goodnight to the nurse. They got up in their suite and got into their night clothes. They then went into the living room and sat in a circle. "All right, let's go." Elliot said as all four of them put their hands one on top of the other and they pumped it twice and exploded as they saluted each other. They had completed their signature handshake and were ready for bed. The next day was going to be very long. They said goodnight to each other as they went their separate ways into their different rooms.

Lance went into his room and called his parents house number with the landline that was in his room. To his surprise it was his sister that answered. "Hello?" she said drowsily over the phone. "Tiffany? What are you doing awake at this hour? Where's mom and dad?" he questioned. "I was waiting for your phone call brown… mom and dad are in dads office so they didn't hear the phone ring." She said innocently. Lance sighed with a grin. "So how are you?" he asked surprised at how much he missed her. "I miss you so much… when are you coming back?" she asked sadly. "While I'm not permanently moving back ever… but when I come to fight Brock and when I'm on my way down to fight Giovanni I'll probably stay a night." He said honestly. He never liked lying. "Ok big bro, I'll let you talk to mom." She said as she went to their dads office and handed the phone to her mom. "Hello?" the mom asked a bit hesitantly. "Hey mom how are you?" lance asked with a smile from hearing his mother's voice. "Oh I'm doing just fine sweetheart and you?" she asked almost on the verge of tears. "I'm fine mom; I just got to the pokecenter in pallet town." He said with a smile. "Well ok then honey… I love you, here I'll pass you to your dad… goodnight." She said as she passed the phone to his father. "Hello son? How are you doing?" his father asked. "I'm doing good dad but I didn't want to tell mom or tiffany this but on our way to pallet town we got attacked by a bunch of diglett and dugtrio in digletts cave; I'm fine but Sandshrew was a wrecking machine out there and I wanted to ask you if he was special at all." Lance said. His dad instantly got a frown but recovered. "No lance… I just caught him the day before… maybe you two just have a special bond." His dad said in a cool tone. "Yeah you're probably right… well I gotta get some rest dad. Goodnight." He said. "Night son." his dad said as he hung up. Lance took one last glance at his pokeball then went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day the boys all got ready and by the time Elliot, lance, and Sebastian got down from their rooms Percival was already saying bye to the butler that had brought them to pallet town.

"Thanks for everything Bruce. You really trained those rapidash well… I guess this is goodbye." Percival said as he hugged the tall butler.

"It was a pleasure sire. Please do come and visit accordingly." The butler said with a wink as he got onto the carriage and whistled telling rapidash that they could start trotting away. Percival turned to see his three best friends standing and waiting for him.

"You guys ready?" he asked with a grin. They all nodded back with smiles as they headed out to the pokelab. After a while of walking and looking at the small scenery that they had previously seen the night before they were almost at the pokelab. Then suddenly a boy came out and glared at the group with intensity.

"I bet I can take all of you out by myself!" the boy said cockily. Lance and the others looked at each other in confusion.

"Im sorry but um... are you challenging all four of us?" Elliot asked a bit skeptical.

"That's right! Unless you're scared. This would of course make sense." The boy said as his ego oozed out of the pores in his body. Percival sighed as he stepped forward.

"Let me take care of this guy… I'm not in the best of moods…" Percival said as he pushed his glasses up the bride of his nose and tightened his scarf around his neck and at the same time pulling a pokeball out of the scarf.

"Zigzagoon lets show them real strategy." Percival said as he opened up his pokeball and zigzagoon came out with an innocent smile. The boy frowned.

"Hey! You didn't tell me you had two Pokémon!" the boy yelled accusingly.

"Not only did I not have to tell you my Pokémon team size but I only have one Pokémon." Percival said with disdain.

"Then why isn't it a starter Pokémon!" the boy continued to yell. Most everyone else would've gotten irritated by the boy but Percival kept his cool.

"Because I chose not to use one… now do you want to battle or do you want to keep stalling so you get beaten slower?" Percival said with cold eyes. The boys' eyes flared with anger as he threw out a pokeball.

"Go Charmander! Teach this guy to keep his mouth shut!" the boy yelled as an orange lizard Pokémon came out with a small flame burning on its tail. The boy wasted no time to blurt out an attack.

"All right Charmander lets finish this now with a scratch!" the boy said proudly. The Charmander ran at zigzagoon in an attempt to scratch it.

"Dodge and use tackle." Percival said calmly. Zigzagoon jumped to the side and when it landed it hurled itself at the Charmander and tackled it to the ground. The Charmander landed on the ground but got back up pretty fast.

"Now charmander use ember!" the boy screamed as he got excited. Charmander jumped in the air and opened its mouth as it sent out dozens of little fires at zigzagoon.

"Zigzagoon use tackle and when you're close enough turn it into a headbutt." Percival said as he was still calm. Zigzagoon used tackle to propel himself upward spinning through the embers only getting minimally damaged and when he was close to charmander he slammed his head into the defenseless charmander. Charmander fell to the ground and on contact he fainted. The boy called back his charmander as Percival called back zigzagoon.

"Nice battle." Percival said with a smile as he put out his hand for a shake. The boy spit on the ground next to Percival.

"The names riley… don't forget it… ill come back for you." Riley said as he left.

"Sheesh." Lance said as the others walked up to Percival. Percival just shrugged as he kept walking. They finally made it to the lab after a few minutes and walked into the lab. The lab was very large and airy as it had many bookshelves put around the walls with a sitting area with two couches in the middle; it had hall ways leading to a kitchen, research room, and private office. The back wall was made out of sliding glass to show the large backyard with many Pokémon grazing. As they walked in a young man with green hair and black eyes came up to them.

"Hi my name is Tracey! What can I help you with?" the man said with a grin.

"Yeah thanks! Were looking for professor oak to get our starter and pokedex and what not." Elliot said as he shook Tracey's hand.

"Just a second." Tracey said as he left the room. After a minute a man around his fifties with black eyes and gray hair came up to the group with a genuine smile on his face.

"Why hello there! My name is professor oak. My you look like a healthy bunch of young men. Well I'm sure I know why you're here… to get started on your Pokémon journey!" he said enthusiastically as he pointed to the two couches. He sat down on a chair as he pulled up two containers filled with six pokeballs; he also pulled out four pokedex and a bag of pokeballs. The guys sat down on the couches and waited.

"So which of you will go first?" oak asked nicely.

"Well since I'm the only one getting a starter I guess I'll go first." Elliot said as he glanced at his friends to see their nods of approval.

"Well then… choose wisely." professor oak said as he opened up the containers and fog came out as there were three new and shiny pokeballs sitting and waiting for him. Elli cautiously chose the one on the left and when he opened it a green dinosaur looking Pokémon with four legs and a onion like bulb on its back. The Pokémon looked up at Elliot and nodded in a form of acknowledging him then it yawned and fell asleep. Elliot was a bit confused at this greeting but sighed in relief as he had chosen the Pokémon that he wanted.

"Seems he likes you." Oak said with a wink as he handed Elli five pokeballs.

"Now… are you ready to go on a Pokémon journey? Are you sure you can take on the responsibilities?" oak asked him.

"More then I'll ever be." Elliot responded. Oak nodded and gave him a shiny purple pokedex. Elli moved over and let Sebastian sit next to oak.

"So you don't need a starter Pokémon?" oak asked him.

"No, gave me a pichu before I left vermillion." Sebastian answered in a respectful tone.

"Well then... Are you ready to go on a Pokémon journey? To promise to always treat Pokémon with love and respect?" oak asked seriously.

"Yes… I am ready." Sebastian answered. Oak nodded and gave him five pokeballs and a yellow pokedex. Sebastian sat back on the couch as Percival sat next to oak.

"Hi, my name is Percival Common and I am here to begin and conquer my Pokémon journey." Percival said with large intensity.

"Common eh? Your family is very wealthy… a very genuine family... they funded this lab when it was first starting… I should contact them… well I won't waste anymore time… I know you're driven so ill just give you these." Oak said as he handed Percival five pokeballs and a white pokedex. Percival sat back and lance sat next to oak.

"Hi my name is lance gemstone." Lance said with a grin.

"Gemstone…" oak pondered the name for a while then grinned with delight.

"Are you the grandson of Agatha of the kanto elite four and Bertha of the sinnoh elite four?" oak said in almost awe. Lance almost blushed as he was embarrassed about his ancestry.

"Yes…" lance said as he looked down and nodded.

"Very interesting… well I know Agatha… pretty well… I do hope you have a glorious journey." Oak said as he handed lance five pokeballs and a brown pokedex.

"Well all of you are ready to go on your journey… I hope I here good news about you!" oak said as the guys thanked him, left the lab and headed back to the pokecenter. They went into the cafeteria and ordered a large pepperoni, sausage, bacon and mushroom pizza and ate while the awed at their pokedex. They also let out all four of their pokemon to eat as well. Bulbasaur sat under the table as he ate, alone from the others. Zigzagoon and pichu ate together and Sandshrew sat near a window to eat as he gazed outside.

"So we heading out today or are we gonna stay another night?" Sebastian asked as he ate a slice of pizza.

"I say we leave now so we can start catching some pokemon." Lance said with a grin.

"I agree I'm ready to see all the pokemon out there." Elli said with a smile.

"Then let's finish eating and get out of here." Percival stated as he started eating his pizza and drinking his water faster. When they were done they recalled their pokemon and hurried to their suite and began packing. When they were done they took one last look at the suite and headed back down to their lobby. They said goodbye to the nurse as Percival checked them out. They left the pokecenter and headed straight to route one. It was around 2pm when they got to the edge of pallet town. They turned to take the town in one last time and took their first step into route one together. They looked around and saw lots of tall grass and trainers on the way.

"Let's do this!" Lance said. As they started walking Sebastian started to whistle a song. It sounded foreign and the others didn't know what to make of it when suddenly a shinx came out almost rocking to the song. All of their eyes got wide as they saw the lion cub pokemon from sinnoh.

"Bro! You need to catch it! It's all the way from sinnoh! This is a once in a lifetime chance!" lance said as he pushed Sebastian forward. Sebastian grinned as he pulled out pichu's pokeball from a ring holder on his left index finger.

"I got this…" he said in a smug tone. Pichu came out ready and shinx smirked at pichu raising his head up in superiority.

"Pichu use charm!" pichu smiled warmly at the shinx and winked. Shinx instantly shivered as its attack stat went down.

"Now use thundershock!" pichu jumped in front of shinx and shocked him with a large wave of electricity. Shinx flew back but landed on its feed and tackled pichu. Pichu slid back but was ready.

"Now use tail whip!" Sebastian said as pichu wagged its tail in front of shinx. Shinx again shuddered as its defense fell. Shinx went to tackle pichu again.

"Jump over it and use thundershock to finish this!" Sebastian said as pichu jumped over shinx at just the right time and slammed it with a thundershock. Shinx wobbled for a while then fell to the ground. Sebastian threw one of the pokeballs the professor gave him and it sucked in shinx. It wiggled around for a while but then stopped signaling shinx was caught. Sebastian let shinx out and smiled at him.

"Are ready to be one of my friends on this journey?" Sebastian asked him. "Shinx!" shinx said with determination in his eyes. Sebastian let pichu and shinx get acquainted first before putting them back into their pokeballs. He put shinx's pokeball onto a ring holder in his middle finger on his left hand. Lance, Elliot, and Percival all congratulated their friend on the catch. They continued to walk until they saw a boy yelling at a weedle and kicking dirt on him.

"Hey what are you doing?" Elli said as he stepped in front of the weedle.

"I'm teaching this weakling a lesson! I went out of my way to rush to route 2 to get him and he lost his first battle I had with this girl! My Squirtle had to clean up his mess!" the boy said angry to the point of tears.

"Hey man I'm sorry… but you shouldn't abuse pokemon like that. It's not fair." Elli said as he looked down at the shivering weedle.

"Yeah… I guess you're right, but I don't want him any more… do you?" the boy said as he wiped away his tears.

"Sure!" Elli said as he looked at the hairy worm pokemon.  
"Do you want to come with me?" Elli asked weedle. Weedle nodded as the boy handed Elli weedle's pokeball and left. Elli sent out bulbasaur to get used to weedle but Bulbasaur just slept so elli just recalled them both and attached both pokeballs to his backpack strap.

"Well… you do have a second pokemon so I guess you did catch it!" lance said with a grin and the others congratulated him. They continued walking until they were almost done with route one when a tiny bird pokemon flew out and glared at the guys. Percival opened his pokedex and it read _Pidgey is_ _very docile. If attacked, it will often kick up sand to protect itself rather than fight back._ Percival smirked as he stepped forward and pushed up his glasses and pulled out zigzagoons pokeball from his scarf.

"She'll be a good member to my normal type team." Percival said with a smirk as he looked up at the Pidgey with intensity.

"All right zigzagoon lets show some real strategy!" Percival said as he sent out the pokeball and zigzagoon came out.

"Now use tackle!" Percival said as zigzagoon started running at Pidgey to tackle her. Pidgey quickly used sand-attack to blind zigzagoon so he swerved and stumbled. She then flew up and used gust to not only hurt zigzagoon with rocks and twigs but also lift him up from the ground. She then wasted no time to mercilessly tackle zigzagoon over and over until slamming him into the ground. He slammed into the ground creating a small crater as he whimpered and slowly got up.

"Zigzagoon you ok?" Percival asked concerned but zigzagoon nodded with a smile.

"Well well well… seems you have strategy as well… I knew you'd be useful. You're too precious for me to lose! I will catch you!" Percival said with intensity.

"Now zigzagoon use growl and tail whip to put down its stats!" Percival said as zigzagoon growled at the Pidgey and then whip its tail in front of its face which made the shiver for a while.

"Now use headbutt!" zigzagoon rushed the Pidgey and slammed it with its head making the Pidgey roll around in the dirt.

"Keep using tackle!" Percival said as Pidgey and zigzagoon went blow for blow with tackle until finally the Pidgey lied on the ground completely exhausted. Zigzagoon was almost out as well. Percival then sent out a pokeball as it tapped Pidgey on the head and it sucked Pidgey in. after a while the pokeball stopped shaking and Pidgey was caught.

"Excellent!" Percival said as he let Pidgey out so zigzagoon and she could get to know each other. He then returned both of them and put their pokeballs into his scarf as his friends congratulated him. They passed through into viridian city. They all took in the large city and smiled and went straight to the pokecenter. Percival and Sebastian gave their pokemon to the nurse as Lance and Elliot checked them into a suite.

"You know what I noticed? Lance is the only one without two pokemon!" Elliot said as he and the others laughed.

"Yeah yeah! But I bet my Sandshrew could take out all of your pokemon!" lance retorted with a smirk.

"Sure… whatever you say… but whatever let's just check in." Sebastian said as they walked to the pokecenter not knowing that the city was in for a big surprise.

**Thanks guys please review and tell me some ideas it will be really helpful J**


	4. Chapter 4

After they were done checking in they decided to go to an actual restaurant in a while. They got a booth as a beautiful girl in her mid twenties came to take their order.

"What can I do for yawl?" she said in a deep southern accent. Instantly Sebastian and Elli lit up.

"Um I think I'll just take a cheeseburger and a coke." Elli said with a wink.

"I'll take a tuna salad, thanks beautiful." Sebastian said with a large smile. The girl winked at both of them as she looked at Lance and Percival.

"What can I bring for yawl two?" she said sweetly.

"I'll take a teriyaki chicken sub and a cherry dr. pepper." lance said with a smile.

"I'll take a sweet and sour chicken with wild rice with hot green tea." Percival said without looking up from his pokedex.

"Sure thing!" she said as she left.

"Dang she was smoking!" Elliot said as she left.

"She is but she was totally checking me out bra." Sebastian said as he punched Elli in the arm.

"Both of you are thirteen and she's like twenty six. Give it up." Percival said as he closed his pokedex and looked out the window. Lance busted out laughing as he patted Percival on the back. Elli and Sebastian just roll their eyes as they waited for the waitress to return. After a while she came back with all their food and drinks then leaves. They eat and laugh until they see Percival stop eating and talking as he stared out the window in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Elli said with a mouthful of cheeseburger.

"I just saw this pokemon being chased by these guys in black with other pokemon behind a building…" Percival said with a bit of concern.

"Maybe their playing around…" Sebastian said uneasily.

"Anyways lets go check it out…" lance said as he quickly finished his sub and soda and the guys hurried out of the restaurant leaving a whole lot more cash on the table then they where supposed to.

"We got you now, you little runt!" one of the men said as the two backed the pokemon up into a corner.

"You've been troublesome but we'll fix that." The pokemon went to use a bite but the man told his golbat to slam it back with a wing attack. The pokemon fell to the ground and before it could get up the man ordered the golbat to use leech life on it.

"Sandshrew use scratch!" lance said as Sandshrew dropped down and scratched the golbat before it could bite the pokemon. Sandshrew landed in front of the pokemon ready to defend it. Lance stood on the roof of the building flanked by his friends as he looked down at the two guys.

"I really don't like people who gang up on pokemon…" lance said as he took out his pokedex to see what pokemon it was. _A Larvitar is born deep under the ground. It must eat its way through the soil above and reach the surface for it to see its parents' faces._

"A Larvitar… humph… I got you little guy…" lance said as he jumped down to face the two guys.

"Just who you think you are?" lance said a bit upset.

"Ha… we are team rocket grunts… and we're going to destroy you!" the guy said as they both pulled down their turtle necks to show an "R" tattooed to their necks. They guy sent out his golbat as the other one sent out a Raticate.

"Let's finish this. Sandshrew use scratch!" Sandshrew jumped at the raticate and scratched mercilessly.

"Raticate! Quick Attack then hyper fang." The grunt said as raticate slammed into Sandshrew at the speed of light then chomped down on him harshly.

"Rapid spin!" lance said as Sandshrew then began to spin at high speeds and continuously slam into raticate.

"Raticate use pursuit!" The grunt said with anger. Raticate disappeared then appeared in front of Sandshrew and slammed into him.

"Come on Sandshrew use swift!" Sandshrew jumped into the air and took a breath in and as it let it out dozens of stars that slammed into raticate.

"It's not over yet! Use swords dance then pursuit!" the grunt said with determination as glowing swords circled around raticate as it danced then raticate used pursuit again making Sandshrew slam into a wall.

"Please Sandshrew! Get up and use roll out!" lance said with passion as Sandshrew slowly got up then curled itself into a ball and rolled at high speeds towards the raticate, when it almost got there it bounced up then slammed into raticate and made him faint. Sandslash was already breathing heavily and was staggering as it stood up.

"I'll finish this bro! Golbat use wing attack!" the other grunt said as golbat's wing turned white from energy as it slammed into Sandshrew.

"Hang on buddy! Use rapid spin!" lance said not wanting his friends to intervene because he had his pride. He already was at a disadvantage with every one of his friends having two pokemon and he only one. He knew that his friends could feel his pride and would only jump in at the absolute dearest of times. Sandshrew spun quickly and launched itself at the golbat multiple times hitting here and there but the golbat mostly swatted him away with wing attack. Finally Sandshrew fell to the ground but was getting up slowly.

"This is our chance! Golbat use leech life!" the grunt said was a grin as golbat went to bite Sandshrew.

"No!" was all lance could say. Then put of nowhere the Larvitar jumped in front of Sandshrew and glowed multiple colors then unleashed a wave of energy sending out a giant sandstorm that blew away golbat and made the grunts and their pokemon slam into the wall unconscious. The Larvitar looked back at lance as Percival was calling the police.

"Thanks for helping out Sandshrew." Lance said with a smile as Sandshrew nodded at Larvitar in recognition. The Larvitar smiled but then collapsed. Lance ran off with his Sandshrew and Larvitar to get them healed up. Percival, Elliot and Sebastian waited for the police to arrive.

"What happened here?" one of the police men asked as the other one put the grunts into the police car.

"They were trying to steal a pokemon that didn't want to be captured and where honestly beating it up…" Sebastian said to the officer.

"Also the have a tattoo of an "R" on their necks." Elliot added and the policeman's eyes widen.

"Thank you for all your help boys." The officer said with a tip of the hat as he drove away.

"Let's get to lance…" Percival said as they left for the pokecenter. When they got to the pokecenter lance was sitting waiting for Sandshrew and Larvitar.

"How are they?" Sebastian asked.

"They are gonna be fine in a while." Lance said scratching his head and sighing.

"What did the police say?" lance asked.

"I told them about the "R" that was tattooed on their necks and the police got scared and left." Elli said with a shrug.

"I think we should talk to the professor about this." Percival said as he pulled out his pokedex. He called the proffesour and they explained everything.

"Hmm... that's not good at all. I'm just glad you all are safe. Team rocket is a group of no good thugs that try to hurt pokemon… I want you four to be careful and have a safe trip." Oak said with a frown.

"We understand proffesour." Sebastian said as they ended the call.

"Team rocket eh? Not that cool of a name." Elliot said with a shrug.

"Excuse me! Your Sandshrew and the Larvitar are ready!" nurse joy said suddenly as she waved lance over. She handed sandshrews pokeball over and Larvitar was sitting on the counter.

"Be safe ok?" lance said as he patted the Larvitar head and began to walk back to his friends. The Larvitar jumped from the counter and landed in front of lance with a defiant look.

"Lar!" it screamed loudly.

"What's wrong?" lance said confused. Larvitar pointed at sandshrews pokeball that was hanging from lances necklace.

"You want to battle?" lances asked as Sandshrew nodded.

"Well… ok…" he said as they left the pokecenter to battle outside. Sebastian, Elliot, and Percival followed suit with anticipation.

"Sandshrew finish it." lance said as he threw out sandshrews pokeball. Larvitar wasted no time into tackling Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew swift!" lance said as Sandshrew jumped over Larvitar and bombarded him with shooting stars. Larvitar winced then jumped to sandshrews level and used bite on his arm and spun him then letting go making Sandshrew crash into the ground.

"Sandshrew! Are you ok?" lance asked as Sandshrew got up a bit slow and was huffing.

"Sandshrew! Show them your strength and use roll out!" lance said as Sandshrew curled itself into a ball and rolled at high speeds toward Larvitar and continuously slammed into him. The Larvitar got fed up and began to glow many colors and used sandstorm to blow away Sandshrew.

"Come on Sandshrew! Use rapid spin!" lance said determined as Sandshrew began to spin rapidly at Larvitar but was much faster as it hit Larvitar in a blink of an eye.

"Whoa! When did you get so fast!" lance asked as Elliot looked it up on his pokedex.

"His ability just got activated! Sand rush, it lets him move faster in a sandstorm!" Elliot screamed over the sandstorm.

"Yes! Now finish it with a swift." Lance said as Sandshrew disappeared then appeared in front of Larvitar and opened his mouth shooting a devastating blast of stars in close range. Larvitar skidded through the ground and couldn't get up.

"Let's go!" lance said as he through a pokeball at Larvitar and it wiggled a bit until it finally stopped.

"Yes! I have a Larvitar!" lance said picking up the pokeball. His friends came over and congratulated him.

"Finally!" Percival said with a smile.

Sorry it took so long but school started :/. Please review! It means a lot to know someone's there. Do you like the battle scenes? I try to make them as epic and hard as possible but should I shorten some? Soon I'm going to start putting which pokemon each guy has so that everyone knows. Geez 24 pokemon (each with six) lull. REVIEW! BYE WUV YOU. 


End file.
